


Inspirations

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are each other's inspiration.





	Inspirations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wasn’t going to participate in this year’s @klainevalentines, but I couldn’t resist. So I quickly wrote a small fic and I used all the 14 song titles. Therefore it is unbeta’d, so woops?
> 
> Enjoy.

It might sound cliché, but Kurt and Blaine are each other’s biggest inspirations when it comes to their art. 

It all started a long time ago, but the first time they actually said it, was when Blaine was writing songs for an assignment. 

“I feel like Roger from Rent,” Blaine had said.

“Why? Are you stuck?”

“No, on the contrary, I have found my song. I was looking at you and I was lost in your eyes and the colour and the beauty mesmerised me all over again.”

After that, they weren’t shying away from the truth.

“Everything I do, I do if for you,” Kurt even says to Blaine, “And I must say, you are a pretty great muse.”

“Well, I believe in you,” Blaine says.

“And I believe in you.”

They support each other in every sense. They help each other when they feel like they’re in a rut. They pitch ideas. They are partners in life and art.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to do something together?” Kurt suggests one day.

Blaine looks up from his notebook. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re out of college and our careers are going pretty well,” Kurt starts, “I just like the idea of doing a collaboration.”

Blaine pushes his note book away. “Do continue.”

“We’ve worked before, obviously, and we are amazing together. But we’ve never actually created something together.” It is true. They have worked together a lot. Even in high school, they were a team. And they’ve stayed like that. Their first Tony wins were for the same show. Kurt had won Lead Actor and Blaine Supporting Actor.

They are perfect together.

Imagine them creating something together. The possibilities are endless.

“And you want us to work together on something?” Blaine asks.

“I did enjoy that script writing course at NYADA and you are already a Broadway lyricist. What do you think?”

Blaine leans forward to kiss him. “I like it. You are a genius. Every day I fall in love with you. I can’t wait for the rest of the world to see it.”

And so, they begin.

It isn’t easy.

You cannot just create a musical out of thin air, but they work on it. They even employ their friends to help them, but they make it pretty clear that it is their project. It takes two years before they are completely satisfied, but it’s worth it.

“I L-O-V-E you,” Blaine says when they finish the final draft.

“Did you seriously just spell the world love?”

“I did, because I can. And because my head is filled with so many words and letters, Kurt,” Blaine says and, “The words are on the paper, Kurt. We’ve done it.”

“Now, let’s hope it catches on.”

It does.

It starts with the little things. They slowly start to tell people that they’ve been working on something for years.

Kurt and Blaine have made a name for themselves, but they know that doesn’t guarantees success only, but it is actually working out. They do a small debut during their 54 Below show to tease the audience, and they are loving it. Then, a workshop of their show is being done. 

The next thing they know, they open Off-Broadway.

“This never happened before,” Kurt whispers to Blaine on the opening night. There’s a red carpet. Theater people are there for their show.

Blaine pulls him closer. “We did it.”

“Are you ready to go?” Kurt asks and he looks outside. Cameras are lining up. They see fucking Patti LuPone talking to someone from Playbill. It’s their show.

“They are already calling our show the remedy of the romantic comedy genre,” Blaine says, “Well, you nailed the comedy.”

“So did you!” Kurt says, “The music is amazing. They are comparing you to some of the biggest Broadway lyricists ever, sweetheart.”

Blaine blushes. “Why do you have to remind me of that?”

“There’s something about the way you look tonight,” Kurt says, “It makes me go crazy. I don’t have a filter. I can’t help it anymore.”

They share a kiss before they finally go outside. People are applauding, fans are waiting for autographs, cameras are everywhere and journalists want the best deets.

“What was it like, working with your husband?” someone from Broadwayworld asks.

“It was a blast. What can I say?” Blaine says happily, “This work is made because of the real love that Kurt and I feel for each other. We put all our effort and devotion into this project.”

“So, this is basically your first child?” the journalist jokes.

“You can say that!”

Down the red carpet, Broadwaycom is filming an interview with Kurt.

“What was your biggest inspiration?”

“My biggest inspiration is still my husband,” Kurt answers and he blows a kiss towards Blaine, who pretends to catch it, “He’s my muse. Inspiration is different for everyone. Van Gogh used a sky full of stars, but he can keep his starry night. For me, Blaine is there. That is enough.”

The show is a smashing Off-Broadway hit and the entire run is sold out. A Broadway transfer is already confirmed.

Through the years, Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson are one of the best known and most successfull Broadway couples. And it all started with one show.


End file.
